


Старые кости

by Kollega



Category: Bones (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hormogon Case, One of My Favorites, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда страсти улеглись, Энджела сунула Зака в ящик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старые кости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158799) by [Mhalachai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhalachai/pseuds/Mhalachai). 



> Один из любимых кроссоверов. Я получила огромное удовольствие, переводя его. Спасибо Mrs N за бетинг!

Ты хоть раз верила во что-нибудь?  
Просто знала, невзирая на очевидное, что так и есть?  
Энджела Монтенегро,  
_03х1, «Мальчик на дереве»_  


Когда страсти улеглись, Энджела сунула Зака в ящик.

Прошло тринадцать дней с тех пор, как они запаковали жизнь Зака в картонную коробку и отправили ее в приют умалишенных — как если бы можно было спрятать убийцу /их друга/ в ящик и забыть о нем.

Кэм шаталась вокруг в бессильной, безадресной злости, в гневе, потому что она их подвела, пропустила такое. Бут оставался в стороне, словно эта дистанция позволяла ему смыть с себя клеймо убийцы.

Ходжинс так и не заговорил об этом /нажимая кнопки, чтобы ввести лекарства в организм Зака, так, чтобы тот не признался в содеянном, потому что слова превращают все в реальность/ и стал пользоваться парковкой у дороги, только чтобы не ходить в гараж.

Бреннан совсем расклеилась и спряталась в раковину, и Энджела ничего не могла с этим поделать.

Ни для кого не могла.

/в доме, который построил Зак/

Вместо этого она взяла фоторамку, где были Зак, и Ходжинс, и Бреннан, и сама Энджела, и сунула ее в нижний ящик рабочего стола, пытаясь забыть, но воспоминания обо всех двенадцатичасовых днях с Заком и остальными /пытаясь поймать убийцу убийцей/ намертво приклеились к ней, как смола, — не убежать.

/что делать, если твой друг — убийца? Если убийца — твой друг?/

Все шло не так, а Энджела ничего не могла исправить.

Она отчаянно пыталась держаться на плаву, но ночь за ночью Зак приходил к ней во снах — руки по локоть в крови сына вдовы с блестящими голубыми глазами и шинелью, пропахшей солью и ветром; трупом, который укладывал Энджелу в постель с серебряным скелетом в обнимку и серебряной лилией на шее, — только чтобы она проснулась от ужаса в темной комнате, где Ходжинс спал, отвернувшись от нее.

Сны мучили ее по ночам, а бездействие душило днем. Каждый новый день — и Бреннан теряет новую крупицу жизни, предательство камнем прижимает ее к земле, не давая даже сбежать. А Энджела ничего не могла поделать.

 

* * *

Прошло двадцать девять дней, с тех пор как они запаковали жизнь Зака, и Энджела сидела в главном зале одна, глядя в окно на потолке, чувствуя, как серебряный скелет подавляет ее рассудок.

Бут вернулся в лабораторию, скрываясь в тени, и Энджела не могла заставить себя смотреть на него дольше, чем один удар сердца. Мир не вертелся вокруг него, а лежал раненный, словно Зак в больничной белизне. Энджела отошла в сторону /не смотри назад!/, а Бут тянул Бреннан с ее далекой одиночной орбиты, уговаривал Кэм, хорохорился перед Ходжинсом и в итоге вытащил их всех из лаборатории в сонную жару Вашингтона, — оставив Энджелу незамеченной, в одиночестве управляемого климата кондиционированной пещеры.

А затем

/идем с нами/

аромат розовых лепестков взволновал ее волосы, дикий лесной ветер, неожиданный в искусственных рамках лаборатории, мазнул кистью по коже,

/идем, человеческое дитя/

вытащил воспоминания о детстве в лесах и на каменистых пляжах, о танцах на песке, о кострах и пении, и маме, держащей ее за руку, — а другую держал высокий мужчина с яркими голубыми глазами, в шинели второй мировой, пахнущей ветром и солью,

/идем с нами, навсегда/

и Энджела полетела с ветром по коридору, следуя за шепотом, нарушая все обещания — то, от чего она сбежала годы тому назад.

Ветер втолкнул ее в кабинет, и густой аромат розовых лепестков сдавил грудь — сильнее запаха изломанных человеческих останков, из которых складывалась ее жизнь.

/когда страсти улеглись, она сунула Зака в ящик/

Фоторамка лежала в рассыпанной горсти кроваво-красных лепестков розы, криво щерилось разбитое стекло. Неожиданная неподвижность толкнула под коленки, и Энджела переступила ковер тишины, представляя себе неслышимый вздох.

Стекло в рамке разбилось — осколки нацелились в одну определенную точку в сердце Энджелы. Онемевшими пальцами она вынула фотографию из поврежденной рамки. Зак улыбался ей — такое юное лицо, такой счастливый с друзьями.

Мать Зака подошла к Бреннан после работы через два дня после того, как его забрали. Женщина кричала о том, что ее сына обрекли на такую ужасную смерть, а Бреннан молчала. На следующий день она пришла на работу со сбитыми в кровь костяшками пальцев. Сказала, что оступилась в спортзале. Бреннан ни разу не оступалась в спортзале.

Фотография скользнула в карман, и Энджела пошла прочь от кроваво-красного приговора, написанного лепестками на ее столе.

/идем с нами, человеческое дитя, или ты никогда больше не услышишь наш зов/

В поле зрения появилась женщина с верхнего этажа, она просыпала юридические термины, и те мячиками запрыгали по залу, отталкиваясь от стен. Энджела замедлила шаг, и понятные среди прочих «посетитель» и «Гормогон» попали ей прямиком в уши, — но без толку.

Не ее вина, что Бут вытащил всех сегодня из лаборатории. Она больше не пойдет в хранилище Гормогона — не после того, как забрали Зака.

Энджела шла, и аромат роз льнул к ее коже. Мимо поста безопасности, мимо дверей, отделявших лаборатории от музея, мимо космического экрана и сшитых заново трупов из естественной истории — ноги несли ее к увеличенным черно-белым фотографиям мировой войны, с одним лишь цветным пятном — морем алых качающихся маков. Обычно Энджела была здесь одна, она сидела на скамейке, а туристы рекой текли мимо, не глядя на картины войны, на которой сражались только их деды и прадеды.

Сегодня все было иначе.

Сегодня часть экспозиции шагнула из рамок мертвого стекла и ступила на землю: анахронизм — с заглавной буквы — из крови и плоти, изучающий собственную часть истории.

Сегодня прошлое Энджелы вынырнуло из болота забвения и встало на ее пути.

Долгий миг мужчина стоял неподвижно, не оборачиваясь, потом посмотрел на Энджелу ясно-голубым взглядом; он не состарился ни на йоту с того ужасного дня в тысяча девятьсот девяносто пятом, когда Энджела смотрела, как опускается под землю гроб с телом ее матери.

Он беспечно улыбнулся Энджеле.

— Здесь неправильно указаны имена, — непринужденно заметил он, и его не-совсем-американский акцент был точно таким, как Энджела помнила все эти долгие годы. — Это не капитан Марк Спенсер из «тридцать девятой»; для начала, тот парень прошел всю войну, потрясая окружающих усами длиной с мою ладонь.

Улыбка — шутка, которой радостно делятся с красивой дамой.

Он не узнал ее.

Вдох, аромат роз, заполнивший грудь.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Джек?

Улыбка погасла, взгляд наполнился мгновенным замешательством, но понимание тут же смыло плотину прочь. Он отступил в сторону, приоткрыв рот, и трепет узнавания зародился в его взгляде.

— Лили? — спросил он — имя, которое Энджела не использовала с того дня, как ей исполнилось восемнадцать. Улыбка сломала лед на его лице. — Ух ты… ты выросла. — Его взгляд шарил по ее лицу. — Я забыл, как ты похожа на свою мать.

/идем, человеческое дитя, оставь свою мать и идем с нами, далеко-далеко/

Его слова рухнули на нее каменной громадой, и Энджела рассыпалась, словно карточный домик, в комнате, полной фотографий мертвецов. Внутри все треснуло, как стекло в фоторамке с убийцей, треснуло и порвалось в клочья. Горе вырвалось наружу вместе с потоком слез; руки легли на плечи и потащили ее к скамейке, пока не подогнулись колени; колючая шерсть у щеки пахла свежим ветром из окрестностей Кардиффа, соленым морским бризом, веющим с залива. Истерика билась в груди, пока Энджела не начала задыхаться.

— Успокойся, тигр, — прошептал голос ей на ухо, рука опустилась на спину — невозможная и реальная, как приговор розовых лепестков на столе в кабинете. В стерильных стенах института Джефферсона детские фантазии неожиданно претворились в реальность. — Гипервентиляция — это плохо, а у меня закончились бумажные пакеты.

Голова Энджелы качнулась вперед. Было что-то до тупости прагматичное в реабилитационном положении тела — в кровотечениях, шоке, курсах первой помощи, — и ритмичное давление на ребра прогнало истерику прочь. Энджела обвила руками колени, сжавшись в позе эмбриона, — лишь бы все это исчезло, лишь бы детство вернулось вместе с мамой, рисующей на кухне, и Джеком Харкнессом, врывающимся в квартиру с пакетиками вкусной еды и фантастическими историями; идеальная смесь для любопытной семилетней девочки с разбитыми коленками и голой Барби в руках, закутанной в самодельное сари.

— Мисс Монтенегро?

Она не была больше ребенком, и если Джек Харкнесс не изменился за эти годы, то весь остальной мир — да. Энджела неохотно села.

Дородный охранник, чей голос она услышала, стоял, держа руку на поясе, и смотрел на Джека.

— Мисс Монтенегро, с вами все в порядке?

— Все хорошо, — солгала Энджела. — На самом деле, Левон, сколько раз мне нужно просить, чтобы ты звал меня «Энджела»? — Она улыбнулась одними губами. Левон Браун работал в Джефферсоне дольше Бреннан, у него была жена и пятеро хорошеньких ребятишек, а немного расслабляющего флирта никому не повредит.

— Обычная проверка, — слегка оттаяв, ответил Левон. — Вас провести до лаборатории?

— Конечно, нет, — сказала Энджела, едва сдерживая крик. — Все прекрасно.

Левон смерил Джека долгим взглядом, как всегда недоверчивым, когда речь заходила о безопасности сотрудников Джефферсона, затем кивнул Энджеле и побрел дальше по выставке.

Джек, стоявший рядом, мягко выдохнул.

— Ты сменила имя?

— Как только мне стукнуло восемнадцать. — Энджела заерзала на скамейке, ей было нужно смотреть на Джека — хотя бы ради того, чтобы придать этой невозможности какой-то смысл.

— А что было не так с твоим именем?

Такая привычная, поддразнивающая речь об именах. Так легко было вернуться в эту колею родом из детства, даже задумываться не надо.

— Моя мать была ненормальной, вот что не так.

— У тебя было отличное имя.

— Моя мать назвала меня «Тигровая Лилия Вонг», Харкнесс.

Уголок рта Джека дернулся, и Энджела ударила его, не в силах удержаться.

— Ой, — сказал Джек, потирая руку. — Ты сильнее, чем была в шесть.

— Так бывает.

— Так что теперь ты Энджела Монтенегро. — Улыбка на лице Джека погасла.

— Да, это я.

— Не знал, что ты здесь работаешь, — сказал он, и в его голосе было так много извиняющихся ноток, как никогда до этого. — Если б я знал, то…

— Что? — спросила Энджела, и ее голос утонул в белом шуме потолочных вентиляторов. — Что бы ты сделал?

Джек сунул руку в карман шинели и вытащил пачку бумаг, скрепленных официальной печатью ФБР.

— Извини.

За все годы, которые Энджела знала Джека Харкнесса, он извинялся всего однажды.

— За что?

Она точно не хотела этого знать.

Он вложил бумаги ей в руку.

— За то, зачем я здесь, — сказал Джек, и его взгляд помертвел. — Я должен встретиться с группой судебно-медицинских экспертов института Джефферсона по поводу ученика Гормогона.

Его слова не имели смысла, неважно, как быстро Энджела прокрутила их в голове.

— Но… никто из жертв не был из Уэльса, — глухо произнесла она. — Ты работал в Уэльсе.

— Я до сих пор там работаю.

— Но никто из жертв не был из Уэльса, — повторила она. Настойчиво. Словно это имело значение.

— Возможно, убийства Гормогона связаны с серией смертей в Британии в конце девятнадцатого века, — сказал Джек так деликатно, что Энджела сразу поняла: он лжет. Она всегда знала, когда он лгал ей. — Я пытаюсь разобраться, чтобы мы могли закрыть дело.

— Но зачем ты здесь? — спросила Энджела. — Гормогон мертв, а Зак… — Ей перехватило горло, когда она произнесла это имя. — Его здесь нет. Больше нет.

— Я приехал поговорить с коллегами доктора Эдди и посмотреть хранилище Гормогона. — Джек вручил Энджеле еще бумаги официального вида. — Проверить, есть ли сходство.

— Но почему ты? — Энджела оттолкнула документы. — Раньше ты преследовал что-то страшное по ночам. В этом не было никакой психологии.

Взгляд Джека похолодел — вечное, неизменное выражение. Зимнее — так Энджела называла его, но оно никогда не пугало ее ни раньше, ни теперь.

— Ну и что ты помнишь о том, чем я занимался?

Чтобы не давать ответа здесь, в этом месте /мертвые мальчики смотрят на нее, мертвые кости ждут в чистилище, ждут, чтобы им дали имена/, Энджела встала.

— Остальная команда уехала по делам, — ответила она; и почему-то страх нахлынул на нее после этих слов, сердце провалилось в живот /что-то было не в фокусе/. — Я покажу тебе хранилище.

На лице Джека впервые появилось отеческое волнение — Энджела видела такое, когда собиралась спрыгнуть с горки; или когда в двенадцать лет, вернувшись домой, заявила, что собирается сделать татуировку. В детстве Энджелу это раздражало, но сейчас воспоминания легли ей на плечи тяжелым грузом возраста.

— Ты уверена, что справишься?

Окей, это раздражало Энджелу и теперь.

— Почему нет? — заявила она. — Это моя работа, я все время здесь занимаюсь безумными штуками.

— Но не все убийцы, с которыми ты имеешь дело, твои коллеги, — сказал Джек, вставая. Он был высоким (как Бут), широкоплечим (как Бут) и потенциально опасным (как Бут), а Энджела уже забыла, каким огромным может быть мужчина — больше целой жизни.

/Мама была ростом метр с кепкой, и Энджела всегда смеялась, когда видела Джека рядом с мамой, высокого и маленькую, но оба были для нее больше, чем жизнь, и даже когда Энджела рванула вверх, стала длинной, как жердь, мама все равно казалась большой, а потом она умерла, и ничего не осталось в гробу, который опустили в землю/

— Неважно, что Зак убийца, — сказала Энджела, и это было такой грубой ложью, что все в животе перевернулось, но Энджела давно выросла, ей нужно было выполнить обязанности, а Джеку Харкнессу вовсе незачем знать, что это рвет ей душу на части. — Давай просто пойдем, ладно? Кажется, сюда идет школьная экскурсия, а у меня и без них голова болит.

С послушанием, которое мгновенно вызвало у Энджелы недоверие, Джек подошел и в полном молчании проследовал за ней мимо охраны в лабораторию, вниз по лестнице, мимо еще одного поста охраны — до безмолвной, распахнутой настежь двери в логово Гормогона.

Липкое воспоминание о разложении тошнотворным шлейфом смешалось с ароматом роз, льнувшим к коже Энджелы. Именно это место поглотило Зака. Оно превратило их милого, блестящего Зака Эдди в убийцу — и это было ужасно неправильно.

/в конце концов Зак казался не в фокусе, размытым, почти ненастоящим, словно то, что он сделал, тоже было ненастоящим/

— Тебе не обязательно входить, — предложил Джек.

Энджела с трудом сглотнула, горечь желчи покатилась вниз по ее горлу. Не стоило смущаться перед этим человеком после всех этих лет, пусть даже он много для нее значил.

— Ты мог бы прийти в любое время, чтобы посмотреть хранилище, мы для этого не нужны, — сказала Энджела. Тьма свернулась за дверью тугим змеиным кольцом. — Но тебе здесь нужен один из нас, или даже все. Дело не в хранилище.

— Дело не совсем в хранилище, — поправил Джек. Он положил ей руку на плечо /как знакомо, рука на плече, комья грязи стучат по крышке маминого гроба, и конец света вокруг/. — Я могу довести дело до конца с кем-нибудь еще.

— С кем? — усомнилась Энджела. — Зак был лучшим другом Ходжинса, они постоянно делали всякое, соперничали за звание «Король лаборатории». Кэм винит себя за то, что не заметила, что произошло с Заком, как будто она должна была додуматься, что он варил трупы в своем запасном… — Голос сорвался, и она едва не сорвалась тоже, потому что говорила о Заке. Все было плохо — плохо и даже хуже, но рука Джека на плече дала ей точку опоры. — А Бреннан совсем расклеилась, и я ничем не могу ей помочь!

— Доктор Эдди был ассистентом Темперанс Бреннан?

Конечно, Джек все о них узнал. Он с точностью хирурга копался в чужих жизнях — всегда.

— Раньше Зак был аспирантом Бреннан, — ответила Энджела, делая ударение на имени. Ей не хотелось попадать в ловушку дегуманизации преступника. Он был Заком, и забывать об этом Энджела не собиралась. — Кэм взяла его на работу, когда он получил степень. А в прошлом году он был в Ираке…

— Война не превращает людей в серийных убийц, — тихо сказал Джек, и его ладонь скользнула с плеча вниз. — Война может сломать человека, но не сделать его маньяком. Я знаю.

— Ага, ты же воевал, — ответила, не задумываясь, Энджела. — Мама терпеть не могла все эти твои истории. Она думала, ты рассказывал о Вьетнаме.

— С чего ты решила, что это не про Вьетнам? — сказал Джек куда более уклончиво, чем она ожидала.

— Потому что никто не бомбил Лондон на Вьетнамской войне, — ответила Энджела, сжав руки в карманах. — И не говори, что я что-то путаю, потому что это не так.

Молчание закружилось в темном воздухе хранилища, бросая отблески на призрачные прутья клетки ее разума.

Потом, наконец, Джек сказал:

— Ты всегда понимала, когда тебе лгут.

— Чертовски верно, — сказала Энджела, выпрямив спину. Хватит трусости! Она сделала один шаг вперед, потом второй. — Давай это сделаем.

Выключатель щелкнул под пальцами Энджелы, и лампы осветили ужасающий интерьер хранилища Гормогона. Джек, увидев коллекцию трофеев убийцы, вытаращил глаза.

— Это… ух ты! — пробормотал он под нос.

— Хранилище Гормогона, — сказала Энджела, взмахнув руками. — Перенесено целиком прошлой осенью из подвала заброшенного банка и собрано здесь.

— Доктор Эдди проводил здесь много времени? — спросил Джек, вытащил из кармана ручку и ткнул ею в алтарь.

— Так… бывал. — Энджела прислонилась плечом к самому безобидному углу, который смогла найти. — Ну, больше, чем остальные. Ему не казалось, что здесь жутко.

— Почему? — Слова Джека прозвучали глухо, неодобрительно в своей банальности.

Энджела отвела взгляд.

— Таким уж был Зак. Не таким, как остальные — неуклюжим в общении, и женщин не понимал…

— Он был до крайности зависим от рациональности и языка… И, в зависимости от рациональности и лексики, иногда это превышало все границы, — продолжил Джек, вытащил черный планшет с синей подсветкой и обвел вокруг хранилища. Потом пролез между прутьев решетки, и Энджела неохотно последовала за ним. — Судя по разговору с мистером Эдди, у него наверняка недиагностированный синдром Аспергера.

Энджела схватилась за один из гладких металлических прутьев, сверля спину Джека взглядом.

— Ты встречался с Заком? — спросила она требовательно.

— Да, — Джек посмотрел на нее через плечо. — Встречался.

— Как у тебя вышло увидеться с ним? — Энджела скользнула сквозь лабиринт решеток и встала рядом с Джеком. — Никого из нас не пустили в сумасшедший дом…

— Это теперь называют по-другому.

— …и даже окружному прокурору потребовалось разрешение от ФБР, чтобы встретиться с Заком! — От шума закружилась голова; может, если бы Энджела лучше старалась, не попыталась бы спрятать Зака в ящике /битое стекло на его лице, алый приговор розовых лепестков, напоминающий о том, что она не сделала/, ей бы удалось его увидеть. Как Джеку.

— Я убедителен.

— Но… как он? Зак! Как Зак?

Джек спрятал планшет в карман.

— Руки у него заживают, — уклончиво ответил он. — И он, кажется… смирился. Он так все объяснял, будто это сделал кто-то другой, а не он сам.

— Но это он, — сказала Энджела. — Мы доказали, что это Зак, водопроводная вода, в которой кипятили череп, взята из его труб, мы нашли сосуд и пятна крови там, где он расчленил жертву…

— Энджела, хватит.

Пятна затанцевали перед глазами, и ей пришлось заставить себя сделать вдох. Сам воздух в хранилище был осквернен, и когда Энджела вдыхала его, то наполнялась этой скверной.

— Зак Эдди убил этого человека, — сказал Джек. — Он был самым последним учеником Гормогона и, если бы его не остановили, сам стал бы Гормогоном когда-нибудь. Собирал бы свой собственный серебряный скелет, убивал и ел людей, нашел бы себе ученика — поддержал бы цикл, длящийся вот уже две тысячи лет.

Пытаясь защититься, Энджела скрестила руки на груди.

— Нет, ты ошибаешься, — выдавила она, — Зак этого не делал. Я знаю его, знаю, на что он способен, и это был не Зак!

Слова не имели никакого смысла, но ничего другого Энджела сказать не смогла. Зак был убийцей. Зак не мог быть убийцей. В мире существовал фундаментальный диссонанс, и только Энджела могла его увидеть.

Джек оперся о каменный алтарь и бросил ясно-голубой взгляд на Энджелу.

— Что еще ты знаешь? — спросил он.

Простой вопрос нашел ключ к целой горе воспоминаний, к вещам, которые Энджела видела и знала, и стремительный поток их ворвался в тишину хранилища.

— Я знаю, что это не Зак, но это должен быть он, и я не понимаю. — Энджела указала на колесо, на котором какой-то мудак-садист заменил наполовину серебряный скелет, взятый из дома Гормогона. — Знаю, что Бреннан уверена: Зак ее предал, и сейчас она только и может думать, как все ее предали…

— С чего бы? — перебил Джек.

— Потому что! Зак сделал это, а Бут почти умер, но не совсем, а ее отец — убийца, и Бренн пришлось перед судом притвориться, что это она убила Кирби, а это предает все, над чем она работала; все эти дни она словно тонет в предательстве…

Джек обернулся.

— Почему ты так сказала?

— Сказала что? — спросила Энджела, немного испуганная быстротой Джека. — Эту фигню о Бреннан?

— Про «тонуть в предательстве».

— Что? — тревожно уточнила Энджела. — Это только слова.

Тем не менее, Джек не отвел взгляд.

— Как часто ты говоришь то, что потом обретает буквальный смысл?

Энджела подняла руки, жалея, что они пусты, — хорошо бы сейчас держать карандаш, или блокнот, или что-то /осыпающиеся розовые лепестки/ другое.

— Я была ребенком, Джек, и говорила странные вещи постоянно.

В глазах Джека вспыхнул необычный огонек — яркий в тусклом свете ламп хранилища.

— В тот день, когда я впервые тебя увидел, не прошло и десяти минут с нашего знакомства, как ты сказала, чтобы я не доверял премьер-министру.

— Я была всего лишь ребенком. — Энджеле едва исполнилось шесть, когда в ее жизни появился Джек Харкнесс. Она не помнила точных подробностей о том, как они с мамой встретились; мелькали смутные воспоминания о том, как мама расстраивала ее, и как Джек сделал все лучше, именно Джек был рядом все те годы, которые они провели в Уэльсе.

Вспомнив о тех давних днях, Энджела почти ощутила запах моря.

— Может, меня просто удивило понятие конституционной монархии? — закончила она дрожащим голосом. — Ты говорил… — Снова вспышка памяти, выцветшая, как старая фотография. — Ты говорил, что всякий раз, как беседовал с премьер-министром, она показывала себя с самой лучшей стороны.

Джек провел рукой по /розовой/ мраморной поверхности алтаря. Он не смотрел на Энджелу.

— Помнишь хоть что-нибудь о том, чем я занимался?

— Не слишком хорошо. — Кардифф был очень странным местом обитания — со всем этим необычным акцентом, тоскливым дождем, сверкающими в небе огнями и гулом из-под земли, который никто, кроме Энджелы, не слышал. Мама не поняла, когда та попыталась объяснить. Но Джек понял. — Что-то вроде полицейского?

Уголок рта Джека дернулся в улыбке.

— Что-то вроде.

Но Энджеле больше не было довольно таких объяснений. Не теперь.

— Какое отношение это имеет к Гормогону? — требовательно спросила она. — Зачем ты ходил к Заку и зачем пришел сюда?

— Я же говорил, есть сходство с делом…

Энджела оттолкнулась от прутьев. Она еще не знала точно, ударить ли Джека по руке или совершить что-то такое же глупое, как в детстве, но, сделав всего два шага к нему, замерла на месте.

То ли тени сложились на лице Джека в странную гримасу, то ли он как-то иначе держался, но Энджеле показалось вдруг, что Джек — самое реальное существо во Вселенной; такое же яркое, насколько погасшим был Бут, такое же прочное, насколько эфемерной была Бреннан, и /идем, человеческое дитя/, пока он стоял в этом подвале не двигаясь, время вращалось вокруг него, не касаясь.

А потом Джек прошептал ей на ухо:

— Тише. — Его руки поддержали ее и вывели из хранилища, вверх по лестнице и еще куда-то, но Энджела выпала из реальности. — Просто дыши, это пройдет.

Весь путь обратно до кабинета Энджела пыталась подобрать нужные слова, которые так хотела произнести.

— Что пройдет? — неуверенно спросила она, когда Джек усадил ее на диван.

— На пару секунд у тебя глаза пеленой подернулись, — тихо произнес Джек. — С тобой такое бывало в детстве, этот отсутствующий взгляд и способность видеть вещи, которые невозможно увидеть. Твоя мама думала, что ты все фантазируешь.

— А что бы я еще могла делать? — Даже теперь, когда слова все же сорвались с уст, Энджела не хотела знать. Не хотела знать того, что знал Джек, — не после того момента в хранилище.

— Как я уже говорил, предсказывала будущее. — Джек провел рукой по ее волосам: успокоительный жест, который она помнила с детства. — У тебя здесь есть вода?

— На столе. — Энджела ткнулась лицом в свои колени. Второй раз за час она почти потеряла сознание. Слава богу, Ходжинса не было, иначе он бы потом посмеивался над ней.

Но на столе было еще кое-что, о чем Энджеле стоило помнить. Безмолвие Джека заставило ее поднять голову как раз в тот момент, когда он подобрал со стола горсть лепестков и ронял их обратно — один за другим.

Лепестков стало больше.

Они сыпались с потолка.

— Что случилось? — спросил Джек помертвевшим голосом. Их взгляды встретились, и Энджела не смогла понять ужаса в его глазах. — Они снова приходили за тобой?

Энджела откинулась на диванные подушки.

— Я не…

Джек обошел вокруг стола и устроился рядом на диване. Укутанный ароматом роз, он взял Энджелу за руки; он был куда живее, чем она могла бы быть, но и этого Энджела тоже не могла понять.

— Они возвращались за тобой?

— Кто?

Но как только эти слова слетели с ее губ, осколок забытого детства выскользнул из зубчатой трещины памяти — о ковре из розовых лепестков в лесу, о пляшущих в сумерках огоньках, о тихом шепоте

/уходи, человеческое дитя/.

В тот застывший миг жизнь Энджелы переписалась заново и бросила ее задыхаться от запаха роз и морской воды, пока капитан Джек Харкнесс держал ее за руку.

Не в силах сжать пальцы, Энджела вытащила фотографию из внутреннего кармана и отдала Джеку. Он успел подхватить фотографию до того, как она выпала из дрожащей руки.

— Это… — Энджела глубоко вздохнула и попыталась еще раз. — Я спрятала Зака, но пришла сегодня, а фото лежало на столе в розовых лепестках.

Джек долго смотрел на фотографию.

— Выглядит счастливым, — наконец сказал он.

— Так и было. — Энджела откинулась назад и оперлась на плечо Джека; прошедшие годы отвалились засохшей глиной, и ей снова девять, она сидит дома с вывихнутой лодыжкой, Джек тем временем рассказывает невероятные истории, а мама разрисовывает комнату. — Зак всегда был… доволен, я думаю. До того, как отправился в Ирак.

Джек по-прежнему смотрел на фотографию.

— Вы все здесь счастливые.

— Думаю, да, — сдержанно ответила Энджела. Что-то парило на границе восприятия, что-то, что надо было выманить из темноты. — Зачем ты здесь? — спросила она еще раз.

На этот раз сработало.

— Может быть… ну, возможно, есть еще один ученик.

Мир расплылся перед глазами.

— Кто-то еще? — спросила Энджела. — Ты хочешь сказать, кто-то вместо Зака?

Джек положил фотографию на стол.

— Нет, — ответил он мягко. — Я хочу сказать, кто-то после Зака.

Кто-то еще.

Энджела прижалась к плечу Джека. Больше всего на свете ей хотелось, чтобы это был просто кошмар, чтобы с Заком все было хорошо, и с Бреннан, и все вернулось на круги своя.

— Как это — кто-то еще?

Почему этот ужас никак не закончится?

— Лили… — Снова этот взгляд, который Энджела так часто видела по вечерам, когда Джек возвращался поздно или вообще пропускал ужин, а потом рассказывал маме кучу историй о том, почему задержался, и все, что слышала Энджела, намекало на удивительные сказки, искусно задрапированные ложью.

— Ты действительно считаешь, что там что-то есть? — спросила Энджела.

Джек вздохнул.

— Всегда есть.

Когда ей было семь, она сказала маме и Джеку, что под кроватью чудовище, и мама рассмеялась, но Джек посмотрел тем самым взглядом и выставил их обеих из дома. Когда они вернулись с рынка, в комнате Энджелы и в прихожей пахло серой, а Джек стиснул ее в объятиях и сказал, что чудовища больше нет.

Она всегда верила ему. Она поверила и сейчас.

— Дело в том, что… — Джек снова вздохнул. — Терпеть не могу эту часть. Начинаю рассказывать, и люди считают меня ненормальным.

— Я считала тебя ненормальным почти всю жизнь, — ответила Энджела и села ровно. — Так что это можно пропустить и перейти прямо к истории.

— Верно. — Джек сунул руку во внутренний карман шинели и вытащил тонкую золотую цепь. На ее конце висел маленький стеклянный шар — не больше мячика для гольфа. Шар странно закачался в воздухе, словно сила тяготения для него совсем не имела значения. — Это…

— Киндер-сюрприз? — попыталась угадать Энджела, когда Джек замолчал. — Новая спортивная игрушка?

Джек не улыбнулся, и это обеспокоило Энджелу куда сильнее, чем возможно. Джек никогда не отказывался от хорошей шутки. В конце концов он сказал:

— Это тюремная камера. Для энергетических форм жизни.

Рассудок Энджелы замер на «формах жизни».

— Говорят, случилось что-то вроде этого, — продолжил Джек, опуская холодный стеклянный шар в руки Энджелы. — Однажды, давным-давно, на Землю упало существо. Оно не было похоже на тех существ, которые уже жили здесь, и ненавидело сам факт их существования. Оно считало себя выше глупых стад, заселивших планету, и обществ, которые они создавали, потому что всегда оставалось на обочине. В конце концов оно решило уничтожить эти общества изнутри и попробовать поглотить их власть.

Энджела не могла даже озвучить свои пугающие мысли.

— Оно захватило человеческое тело и начало убивать и есть других людей, — сказал Джек. Энджела стиснула в ладони тюремный шар, его ледяную, болезненную тяжесть. — Какое-то время оно продолжало это делать, а потом… ему стало одиноко.

— Думаю, если съесть соседей, то вряд ли с ними можно будет поиграть в монополию после обеда, — бросила Энджела ответную реплику, пытаясь отстраниться от того, что услышала.

— Ты даже не представляешь. — Джек вытянул ноги, погружаясь в историю — и в диванные подушки. — Так вот, оно…

— Боб.

Это заставило Джека повернуть голову.

— Что?

— Зови его Бобом.

— Или Гарольдом.

— Почему Гарольдом?

— Потому что я терпеть не могу Гарольдов. Так вот, Гарольд решает, что ему одиноко и… вроде как… — Джек пошевелил пальцами, — делит себя пополам и вкладывает одну из частей в местного паренька. Своего ученика.

Энджела прикусила губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть.

— Дай угадаю, как это закончится?

— Этого не будет. Я имею в виду, конца, — сказал Джек. — Короче говоря…

— Слишком поздно.

— Через некоторое время, ученик Гарольда решает, что его учитель заразился тем самым духом «общества», который они искореняли уже долгие годы, и начинает презирать его точно так же, как и обычных людей.

— И убивает Гарольда?

— Не все так просто. — Джек устало отбросил с лица прядь волос. — Он держал Гарольда под водой — топил, если тебе так больше нравится, — пока тот не потерял сознание, а потом ритуально поглотил какую-то часть его тела.

Желудок Энджелы сделал кульбит, угрожая избавиться от завтрака.

— Но ты сказал, что он не убил его.

— Знаю.

— О господи! — Энджела вжалась в диванные подушки и слепо потянулась руками вперед — лишь бы уцепиться за что-то не настолько ужасное, как то, что она услышала. — Это…

— Ага, — сказал Джек и кивнул. — Каннибализм — одно из немногих почти универсальных табу во всей Вселенной. Но вот в чем загвоздка. Когда ученик съел плоть Гарольда… — на всякий случай Энджела отвернулась — вдруг стошнит? — … энергия, которая была Гарольдом, переместилась в ученика. Два существа, одно тело. До следующего раза.

Интересно, получится ли отказаться от продолжения этой ужасной истории, если сказаться безумной? Энджела решила, что с Джеком это не сработает.

— Ученика разрывало на части его двойственной природой, пока в итоге он не нашел парня, отвечающего его требованиям. Он связал его и заставил сущность ученика переселиться в его тело.

— И это продолжалось, — сказала Энджела, поняв, наконец, суть рассказа. — Парень со временем предавал своего учителя и, словно «стереть и начать заново», это тянется уже больше двух тысяч лет.

Джек взял со стола фотографию Зака.

— Пока Зак Эдди не был ранен взрывом, а учителя не застрелили ФБРовцы. — Он взял Энджелу за руку и разжал пальцы, крепко сжимавшие стеклянный шар.

— Может… — Она сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы говорить ровно. — Может, это конец? Учитель мертв?

Ее хрупкая надежда рассыпалась в прах, когда Джек покачал головой.

— Такие существа не гибнут, когда умирает их носитель. Они могут менять носителей.

— И ты думаешь, что… ну, паразит учителя… его сменил? Перебрался в нового?

Джек сунул стеклянный шар обратно в карман.

— Думаю, такая опасность уже была: и учитель, и ученик нашли нового носителя. — Он заколебался. — Одного и того же носителя.

— Того же самого… — Энджела уже раскрыла рот, чтобы возмутиться, что никто из них не принимал участие в операции ФБР, что никто из агентов не был рядом с гостиничным номером, где останавливался Зак, но в тот момент ее накрыло тошнотворным одеялом озарения.

Только один человек бывал и у Зака в больнице, и при захвате дома Гормогона.

Только один.

/Мир не вертелся вокруг него и лежал раненый, словно Зак в океане больничной белизны./

Сили Бут.

Сумрак сжался вокруг Энджелы и туго спеленал ее грудь, не давая дышать. Внезапное озарение душило ее, прижимало к земле.

Резкий хлопок по спине почти сбросил ее с дивана, но, по крайней мере, Энджела наконец смогла сделать вдох. Она повернулась к Джеку.

— Ты ударил меня?!

— У нас нет времени на обмороки, — быстро сказал он и перевел взгляд на журнальный столик; в Джеке ничего больше не осталось от любящей отцовской фигуры. — Ты знаешь, кто это.

— Это… нет, погоди! — Энджела подняла руки, пытаясь защититься от подступающей неизбежности. Джек поймал ее запястья и опустил на колени. — Это невозможно! Ничего из этого!

— Нет, возможно. — Джек крепче сжал ее руки. — Когда тебе было шесть, феи пришли, чтобы забрать тебя, и ты почти ушла с ними.

— Что…

Джек отпустил одну из рук и потянулся за горстью розовых лепестков, которыми был усыпан весь кабинет.

— Они пришли, чтобы сделать тебя одной из них, провести обратно сквозь время. — Он разжал пальцы, и лепестки посыпались Энджеле на колени. Приторный аромат затуманил голову. — Ты решила остаться, и мне нужно, чтобы ты вспомнила!

Энджела попыталась вырваться, но Джек держал ее руку до боли крепко.

— Я не понимаю!

— Нет, понимаешь, — сказал Джек, и в его словах сквозило отчаяние. — Ты всегда видела то, что другие не видят, даже твоя мать, даже твои одноклассники. Ты, бывало, рассказывала мне о том, как для тебя все выглядело, как ты понимала, что творится в Кардиффе, и как тебе никто не верил, кроме меня.

— Но феи?!

Даже сейчас, когда Энджела отнекивалась, едва заметный осколок воспоминания проложил путь в ее разум, дрожащий, болезненный луч света, выхвативший из темноты то, что Энджела пыталась забыть.

Одним быстрым движением она освободила руку, оттолкнула Джека и встала. Безжалостно растаптывая розовые лепестки, она прошагала в другой конец кабинета, схватила любимый альбом для рисования и горсть старых карандашных огрызков. Лицо, возникшее в ее памяти, быстро перенеслось на бумагу; четкие жесткие линии сложились в сердитую, полную гнева физиономию.

Энджела показала грубый набросок Джеку.

— Это. Что это?

Джек медленно поднялся на ноги, и розовые лепестки закружились вокруг него, словно он был глазом циклона, словно в кабинете откуда ни возьмись поднялся ветер.

— Мы называли их уивилами. Они… — Он прокашлялся. — Кардифф построен на трещине в пространстве и времени. Уивилов просто выносит из нее наружу. Никто не знает, откуда они.

— Но они злые, — тихо сказала Энджела. Она вырвала лист из альбома и положила на стол, прикрывая разбитое стекло фоторамки. — Они настоящие?

— Совершенно настоящие, — ответил Джек. В комнате стало тихо, ветер улегся, словно его и не было.

Энджела сделала вдох, почти задохнувшись от жирного аромата роз.

— И ты хочешь сказать мне, что пришелец-каннибал вселился в Зака, а теперь и в Бута?

Джек склонил голову набок.

— В спецагента ФБР Сили Бута?

Энджела опустила взгляд на девственную белизну альбомного листа.

— Я… Я не уверена, — сказала она. Карандаш на мгновение завис над чистой страницей, а затем мягкий грифель оставил на бумаге размытую линию. — Ты появляешься здесь и начинаешь рассказывать о пришельцах, и феях, и уивилах, с моего потолка льется дождь из лепестков, а сейчас мне кажется, что напарника моей лучшей подруги захватил пришелец-каннибал, да еще и серийный убийца?

Тупой карандашный грифель скользил по бумаге, и Энджела теперь понятия не имела, кого она рисует.

— Как можно в такое верить?

— А ты веришь? — спросил Джек.

Энджела долго молчала, пытаясь заставить карандаш в руке рисовать лицо. Не получалось.

— Это совершенно нелогично и нерационально.

— С каких пор ты стала рациональной?

Энджела махнула на набросок рукой.

— Я слишком долго общаюсь с Бреннан. Ей всегда нравится, когда есть научное объяснение. Не существует таких вещей, как призраки или феи, потому что их нельзя обосновать.

— Пока нельзя обосновать, — поправил Джек и протянул руку за наброском. — Кто бы сто лет назад понял что-нибудь о ДНК или ядерном синтезе? Однажды наука доберется и до того, о чем мы пока не имеем понятия.

— Ты говоришь, словно полностью в этом уверен, — сказала Энджела.

Джек улыбнулся: бледное эхо его обычного энтузиазма.

— Наверное, когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе.

Энджела всегда знала, когда Джек ей лжет, и сейчас он ей лгал.

Глубокая боль снова вернулась в его глаза, но Энджеле уже было не шесть лет, и она не могла свернуться клубочком возле него на диване и рассказывать истории о принцессах и драконах, пока боль не уйдет. Все, что она могла предложить, — это альбом с размытым, нечетким рисунком.

— Кто это? — спросил Джек.

Энджела подошла к Джеку по алой дорожке из лепестков. Тени на рисунке скрывали размытое лицо, опущенные плечи, и каждый штрих его кричал о голоде.

— Это Зак, — сказала она тихо, голову сдавило словно обручем, выдавливая наружу слова, которые Энджела не хотела произносить. Она провела твердые линии, очерчивая пиджак. — И Бут.

Джек выдохнул.

— Ты уверена?

Долгую минуту Энджела молчала. На заднем плане наброска была еще одна, маленькая фигурка — светловолосый мальчик.

Маленькая фигурка, которую она не рисовала.

Это была последняя, самая тяжелая соломинка ужаса. Энджела зажала ладонью рот, не в силах произнести ни слова. Джек обнял ее за плечи, и если только это могло удержать ее на ногах, так тому и быть.

— У Бута есть сын, — сказала Энджела, когда снова смогла дышать. — Паркер, он совсем еще ребенок, ты же не думаешь…

Джек стиснул ее пальцы.

— Ты видела Паркера с тех пор, как все началось?

Энджела качнула головой раз, потом еще.

— Мать забрала его в Канаду, когда мы решили, что Бут погиб, и они с тех пор оставались там с семьей Ребекки. Но…

Неожиданно снова поднялся ветер — настоящая метель из розовых лепестков, закружившихся вокруг Джека и Энджелы, центра шторма. Затем и лепестки, и ветер — все исчезло так же внезапно, как и появилось, и в кабинете повисло пугающее молчание.

— Но завтра они возвращаются, — прошептала Энджела в тишине.

Молчание нарушил громкий возглас в лаборатории. Энджела похолодела. Это был голос Бута.

Они вернулись.

Бут был на выезде с Бреннан, Кэм и Ходжинсом, но Энджела знала: это вовсе не Бут. Хотелось съежиться и уползти в норку, спрятаться там надолго, это была та же самая нечисть, которая уничтожила Зака, уничтожила множество молодых ребят до него.

Та самая, которую мог остановить Джек Харкнесс.

Энджела отстранилась от Джека, равновесие вернулось.

— Мы должны остановить его, — сказала она, готовая встретиться лицом к лицу с чем угодно, если понадобится. — Как нам его остановить?

Джек положил альбом на стол.

— Никаких «мы». Пусть он просто зайдет сюда поговорить.

— А потом? — требовательно спросила Энджела.

Долгий миг Джек смотрел на нее. Потом спросил:

— Ты мне веришь?

Энджела прищурилась, глядя на него.

— Что за дурацкий вопрос?

— Тот, на который ты ответишь.

Энджела разгладила юбку, подавляя желание сжать кулаки.

— Да, — ответила она через минуту. — Да, верю.

Это было правдой, хотя она никогда точно не знала почему.

Когда Джек улыбнулся, это выглядело почти по-настоящему.

— Тогда мне нужно, чтобы ты вышла в лабораторию и попросила Бута прийти сюда ко мне. Можешь это сделать?

— Да, но… — Энджела замолчала, когда Джек коснулся ее подбородка — старый жест, которым он подбадривал ее в детстве.

— Что бы ни случилось, не заходи сюда с ним. Поняла?

— Джек…

— Прошу тебя.

Против своей воли Энджела кивнула.

— Хорошо. Теперь иди.

Энджела отступила, прижимая к бокам дрожащие руки. Ей хотелось сказать что-то значимое, что-то важное для Джека, но все, что она смогла сделать, — это держаться ровно и шаг за шагом прокладывать путь из кабинета в лабораторию.

Все были на ярко освещенной платформе. Приблизившись, Энджела заметила, как Бут протянул руку, чтобы коснуться плеча Бреннан (властно) и наклонился над телом (слишком уж рьяно), и как Бреннан уклонилась (не зная почему).

Как же они не видели тени, клубящиеся вокруг Бута?

Высоко над головой послышался тихий бессловесный щебет, кто-то смотрел ей в спину, и Энджела вдруг почувствовала себя немного сильнее. Она расправила плечи и подняла голову.

— Бут?

Он посмотрел на нее сверху вниз алчным и одновременно пренебрежительным взглядом.

— Да?

Энджела вспомнила Зака, лежащего без сил на больничной койке, и Паркера, такого юного, хрупкого и беззащитного, и не стала опускать взгляд.

— Можно тебя на минутку?

Он принял вызов, отдернул руку от Бреннан и выпрямился. Кэм смотрела на них из другого угла платформы большими настороженными глазами, Ходжинс исподволь наблюдал краешком глаза. Бреннан, казалось, готова сорваться в любую секунду. Потом Бут сказал:

— Конечно.

Он быстро сбежал с платформы по лестнице вниз и направился туда, где стояла Энджела. Он подошел на долю дюйма ближе, чем принято, и Энджела болезненно ощутила, насколько огромным он был физически, насколько выше, больше, сильнее, чем она сама, мог сжать ее и сломать, даже не напрягаясь. Все тело завопило — беги и прячься!

Точки света над головой засияли ярче, затмевая обычный свет ламп, и Энджела посмотрела в лицо опасности, не моргнув глазом.

— Надеюсь, место преступления не было слишком кровавым, — сказала она, не в силах удержаться от сарказма.

— Просто куча мертвечины, — сказал Бут и улыбнулся. С жадностью. — Чего ты хотела?

Он рассматривал ее тело с почти непристойным интересом — не так, как мог бы Бут. Энджела отбросила волосы назад и наклонилась к нему, отвлекая его внимание от сути разговора.

— Там человек из британской секретной службы? — произнесла она нарочито вопросительным тоном. Энджела вовсе не была настолько недалекой, но если это отвлечет Бута, стоило рискнуть. — Он хотел поговорить с тобой о чем-то связанном с ФБР.

— И что? — Бут наконец оторвал взгляд от ее груди. — Где он?

— В моем кабинете, — сказала Энджела. И улыбнулась. Скорее, оскалила зубы. — Он хотел поговорить с тобой сейчас.

— Окей. — Бут придвинулся еще на долю дюйма ближе, но Энджела отказалась быть тем, кто отступит первым. — Может, пойдешь и представишь нас друг другу?

Огни над ними вспыхнули.

— Извини, надо пойти узнать, не нужно ли что-нибудь Бреннан, — сказала, расплывшись в извиняющейся улыбке, Энджела. Она подняла руки, словно пытаясь сказать этим жестом: «Что я могу сделать?», а затем скрестила их на груди — на случай, если придется защищаться.

Некоторое время Бут рассматривал ее, потом облизнул губы. Энджела подавила дрожь отвращения.

— Хорошо.

Он проскользнул мимо, не говоря ни слова, почти налетев на нее, но Энджела шагнула в сторону как раз вовремя. Она смотрела, как он вошел в кабинет и закрыл дверь, а потом повернулась к платформе,

/берегись, человеческое дитя/

и яркие огни сияли под потолком там, где не было никаких ламп,

/опасность в темноте/

и свет стал ярче, пока она смотрела

/злой волк затаился и подстерегает тебя там/

и ждала.

— Эй, Эндж?

Это был Ходжинс. Он тронул ее за руку, но Энджела едва обратила на это внимание.

— Ты в порядке?

Огоньки заплясали прямо над головой, и последняя из масок, скрывавшая память детства, слетела, как осенний лист: Энджела разглядела, кем были эти крошечные танцующие огоньки — ее друзьями детства и защитниками, которые к ней вернулись.

— Все… все нормально.

— О чем задумалась?

Огни над головой вспыхнули и налетели на нее, окружили, но Энджела не зажмурилась от их блеска. А потом — просто так — они ушли.

Прочь.

— О серебряных скелетах в темноте, — пробормотала Энджела, но Ходжинс не слушал. Он смотрел через ее плечо в сторону ее кабинета.

— Что это было?

Прочь. Энджела повернулась и направилась к кабинету, не понимая, почему ей так одиноко, так беспросветно. Джек предупреждал ее держаться подальше, и Бут был в той комнате, вооруженный и опасный, и если он навредил Джеку, Энджела его убьет.

Едва она дотронулась до ручки, дверь открылась. Джек, придерживая Бута за талию, помогал ему сесть на диван. Бут двигался так, словно ноги не держали его. За спиной Энджелы Ходжинс воскликнул:

— Что случилось?

Джек бросил на Энджелу взгляд — и в этом взгляде было удовлетворение.

— Свет странно вспыхнул, — легко ответил Джек. — У вашего приятеля что, эпилепсия? Ему поплохело.

— Бут, ты в порядке? — спросила Энджела, без труда подхватив игру. Она опустилась перед Бутом на колени: он сжимал ладонями голову и, казалось, ему было трудно держаться ровно, но, когда он посмотрел на Энджелу, его взгляд был ясным и тени исчезли.

Прочь.

— Эй, привет! — сказала Энджела, с облегчением улыбаясь. — Ты в норме?

Бут моргнул и покачал головой.

— Был какой-то свет…

— Проводка в моем кабинете уже много дней барахлит, — быстро ответила Энджела. Она тут же протянула руку, когда Бут, покачнувшись, едва не сполз с дивана. — Джек, можешь позвать Кэм?

Ходжинс вышел раньше, чем Энджела закончила фразу. Джек Харкнесс вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Это был…

— Мой парень, и разве ко времени сейчас такое обсуждать? — парировала Энджела. Бут то приходил в сознание, то отключался. — Что произошло?

Джек осторожно вынул из кармана стеклянный шар. Теперь внутри него плавали сверкающие желто-зеленые завитки, гневные, жестокие. Все внутри Энджелы перевернулось от ужаса.

— Это…

— Да. Это они. — Джек бросил осторожный взгляд через плечо на дверь — там никого не было. — Гормогон.

— А что с Бутом? — Энджела толкнула тяжелого агента, и тот рухнул обратно на диван, прикрыв ладонью лицо.

— Все будет в порядке, но нужно время, чтобы восстановиться.

Энджела села на диван рядом с Бутом и положила руку ему на плечо.

— Сили? — мягко спросила она. — Что с тобой?

Он застонал.

— Господи Иисусе! Голова раскалывается!

— Сильно?

Как только Энджела заговорила, в кабинет влетела Кэм, а следом за ней — Бреннан и Ходжинс.

— Как будто кто-то по ней долбанул, — пробормотал Бут. — Меня сейчас стошнит.

Кэм устроилась на диване по другую сторону от Бута.

— А ну-ка, дай взглянуть, — сказала она в своей непререкаемой начальственной манере. Бут попытался возразить, но Кэм мигом отвела его ладонь от лица. — Сили, надо проверить твои зрачки.

— Бхэ! — Бут сплюнул. — Почему так ярко? — Но все-таки попытался открыть глаза, хоть и сжав изо всех сил зубы.

— Тише, — пробормотала Кэм, внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза, а затем отпустила. Бут тут же прижал ладонь к глазам и сжался в комок. — Похоже на мигрень.

Бреннан крепко схватилась за спинку дивана.

— У Бута не бывает мигреней, — сказала она, и ее беспокойная неуверенность улетучивалась, сохраняясь лишь в том, что Бреннан стояла позади, вне зоны досягаемости.

К тому моменту Джек отошел на второй план: пусть все идет как идет. Все те годы в Кардиффе Джек заботился обо всем, связанном с Энджелой, — о маме, опасностях, похоронах друзей и даже разговорах с учителями, когда мама была слишком занята, и ей было не до отметок дочери. Но это было тогда, а сейчас никто не мог все решить, кроме самой Энджелы.

— Наверное, виноваты мерцающие огоньки, — сказала Энджела с фальшивой уверенностью и положила руку Буту на плечо. — Может, пойдешь домой и отдохнешь?

Бреннан посмотрела на нее как на ненормальную, но Бут ответил не сразу, что уже говорило о том, как плохо он себя чувствует.

Энджела приготовилась к последнему символическому удару.

— Паркер завтра возвращается, не так ли? — сказала она. — Нужно отдохнуть перед долгими историями о канадском лете.

Когда Бут попытался опустить руку и посмотреть на Энджелу, его плечи сжало судорогой.

— Паркер, — повторил он. В его лице забрезжило беспокойство, грозившее перерасти в панику.

Энджела подумала о маленьком мальчике на ее рисунке, мальчике, который все лето был далеко-далеко, а его отец в это время носил в себе тьму. Она заставила себя улыбнуться Буту.

— Готова спорить, он тебя до смерти заболтает.

— Ага, — сказал Бут через минуту. Он заметно собрался с силами и выпрямил спину. — Наверное, так и сделаю. Пойду домой, в смысле.

— Отличная мысль! — Энджела перевела взгляд на Бреннан. — Нужно подбросить его домой, вести он не сможет. Верно? — Последнее было адресовано Кэм.

Бреннан скрестила руки на груди.

— Бут не любит, когда я за рулем, — настороженно сказала она.

Джек, стоявший у стены, повернул голову и бросил оценивающий взгляд на реакцию Бреннан.

— Сегодня я рискну, — сказал Бут. Он попытался встать и споткнулся, и этого было достаточно для Бреннан. Она опустила руки и, обойдя диван, обняла Бута за талию и помогла ему подняться на ноги. Когда он выпрямился, казалось, помощь ему уже не требовалась, но Бреннан осталась, где была, поддерживая Бута снова — всегда.

Прочь.

Когда Бут и Бреннан вышли из кабинета вслед за Кэм, раздававшей им ценные указания на тему потенциальных инсультов и комы, Энджела осторожно поднялась. Кабинет опустел, если не считать Джека и ее самой.

И Ходжинса.

Тот некоторое время переводил всзгляд с Энджелы на их посетителя. Когда никто из них не тронулся с места, он сделал шаг назад.

— Думаю, мне надо идти работать, — сказал Ходжинс через минуту. Он снова помедлил, а потом развернулся и вышел из кабинета.

— Я влез куда-то не туда? — спросил Джек, когда Ходжинс исчез из виду.

Энджела покачала головой.

— Разберусь с этим позже, — пробормотала она себе под нос. — Это мой кавалер.

Джек поднял брови.

— Романтика на работе? И часто это хорошо заканчивается?

— Ты что, шутишь? — возмутилась Энджела. — А все эти истории о своих прошлых победах, которые ты рассказывал маме, когда вы оба думали, что я сплю?

— Которые и доказывают, что я знаю, о чем говорю, — парировал Джек.

— Ага-ага.

— Ну правда. — Угол его рта дернулся, выдав всю нужную Энджеле подноготную.

— Хорошо, и кто она?

— Она? — Джек был сама невинность.

— Так это он? — Отсутствие ответа само стало ответом. — Как его зовут?

— Энджела…

— Он симпатичный?

— Он валлиец.

— Мастерски катает звуки во рту туда-сюда?

— Ты слишком мелкая, чтобы знать о таком!

Энджела закатила глаза.

— Мне почти тридцать!

Джек резко замолчал.

— Правда?

— Родилась в семьдесят восьмом. А твоему парню с мастерским язычком сколько?

Джек пожал плечами.

— Младше меня? — Энджела мотнула головой. — Ах ты грязный старикашка, Харкнесс.

Джек поднял руки.

— Может, вернемся к прежней теме? — попросил он.

— О том, какой ты грязный старикашка?

— О том, что о случившемся никому нельзя говорить.

— Как будто кто-то поверит, если я скажу, что Бутом завладела каннибальская космическая сила? — Веселья в голосе Энджелы поубавилось, когда она задумалась над его словами. — Погоди. Ты говоришь о Заке.

Джек снова подобрал альбом для рисования и стал рассматривать рисунок одновременно и Бута, и Зака.

— Ага, именно.

Энджела открыла рот в попытке возразить, сказать Джеку, что он обязан что-нибудь сделать, освободить Зака, раз все случившееся — не его вина. Оправдать его за то, что он не совершал.

Но в конце концов Энджела сжала губы, не сказав ни слова, и надежда в ее сердце разбилась.

Никто не станет верить рассказам о пришельцах или каннибальской силе — не больше, чем предупреждению фей о том, что спецагента ФБР захватил тот же самый злодей-инопланетянин.

Зака не освободят.

Она сидела на диване, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Мысль о том, что Зак не вернется, отдавалась болью в каждой клеточке ее тела.

Это нельзя было забыть.

Диван скрипнул: Джек сел рядом.

— Извини, — сказал он и осторожно поцеловал в макушку. — Жаль, что все так вышло.

Энджела с трудом сделала вдох — грудь сжало в тиски, — потом второй.

— Это не… Ты прибыл так быстро, как мог, — сказала она, слова отдавались эхом в застывшем воздухе. — Все усложнилось задолго до того, как ты появился.

Рука Джека, обнимавшая ее за плечи, напряглась.

— Ага, — сказал он. Голос был мрачным. — Мне пора.

— Знаю.

Он снова поцеловал ее в макушку, и Энджела снова на мгновение стала ребенком, — а Джек снова прогнал ночные кошмары прочь.

— Я позабочусь об этом, тигр.

Потом он ушел.

Энджела сидела одна в кабинете, пока не пришел охранник и не сказал, что институт закрывается на ночь.

Ходжинс так и не вернулся.

 

* * *

Время шло, словно Джек Харкнесс никогда не возвращался в ее жизнь, и Энджела никак не могла успокоиться. В ее кабинет вернулся успокоительный запах разложения и старых костей. Никаких розовых лепестков и предупреждающего шепота в темноте.

Ей этого не хватало.

Работа никуда не девалась, и причиненный предательством Гормогона ущерб — тоже. Никто об этом не говорил, но ощущение отчетливо витало в воздухе. И Энджела никак не могла заставить их понять.

Затем, в один прекрасный день, зазвонил телефон.

Энджела отложила в сторону череп, над которым работала, и, откинувшись на спинку стула, с наслаждением, до хруста в суставах потянулась назад, чтобы взять трубку.

— Монтенегро, — сказала она вместо приветствия.

На другом конце линии застыла неуверенная пауза.

— Энджела?

Энджела едва не упала со стула.

— Зак? — взволнованно воскликнула она, уверенная, что спутала голос. — Это ты?

— Да, это я.

Вскочив на ноги, Энджела сжала трубку так крепко, как могла.

— О господи, как ты? — спросила она. — Что случилось? Как тебе удалось добраться до телефона? С тобой все в порядке?

— Меня перевели, — сказал Зак, и его голос звучал гораздо увереннее, чем когда она видела его последний раз — на больничной койке.

— Куда? — Никто не говорил ничего о том, что Зака переводят из психиатрической лечебницы. Если они попытались отправить его в обычную тюрьму… ну, она этого не вынесет! — Где ты, Зак!

Он замолчал, и до Энджелы вдруг донеслись смутно знакомые тихие звуки — шум. Что-то родом из детства.

— Я в Кардиффе.

Энджела почти выронила телефон.

— Кардифф?! Что ты там… — И тут же поняла, что. — Джек Харкнесс! Это его работа, да?

— Он сказал, что в комнате с мягкими стенами мои таланты растратятся впустую, — сказал Зак, до крайности педантичный, как всегда. — Но я не был в комнате с мягкими стенами, а только в одиночной палате. Он сказал, что знает тебя.

— Вот голимый засранец! — Энджела бы с удовольствием пнула Джека. На самом деле в следующий раз, когда она его увидит, то так и сделает. — Он не сказал, что собирается забрать тебя в Кардифф!

— Я не совсем понимаю, зачем я здесь, — признался Зак. — Капитан Харкнесс сказал мне, что им нужен кто-то, кто понимает разные штуки, но многие люди понимают разные штуки.

Энджела опустилась в кресло: от всплеска силы не осталось и следа.

— Это из-за того, что случилось с Гормогоном, — сказала она. — То, что произошло — не твоя вина.

— Именно так и сказал капитан Харкнесс.

— Ну, тогда слушайся Джека, — строгим голосом распорядилась Энджела. — И не давай ему слишком командовать. Он генерирует все эти грандиозные идеи, но не покупайся на них! Будь рационален.

— Я могу быть рациональным, — сказал Зак. — Почти то же самое сказал мне Янто по поводу того, как обращаться с капитаном Харкнессом.

— Кто такой Янто?

— Он тоже работает на Торчвуд.

По крайней мере, теперь Энджеле было известно, как зовут пассию Джека.

— Джеку Харкнессу требуется особое обращение. Как гиперактивному щенку.

— Хорошо, что у меня нет аллергии на собак.

— Я шу… — Энджела оборвала фразу. — Это была шутка! Зак, ты пошутил со мной!

— Я умею шутить, — напомнил ей Зак. — Иногда.

Энджела улыбнулась.

— Так здорово тебя слышать! У тебя выйдет позвонить еще, когда ты устроишься?

— Джек сказал, чтобы я звонил тебе когда хочу, но нельзя, чтобы люди знали о том, что я не в Штатах, иначе они начнут копать и попытаются вернуть меня обратно.

— Ты хочешь вернуться?

Еще одна пауза. Затем Зак задумчиво проговорил:

— Я никогда бы не смог вернуться в Джефферсон. Здесь у меня немного больше свободы.

— Тогда ты остаешься?

— Да. — Слово прозвучало так окончательно. — Думаю, любой может привыкнуть жить под землей. — В трубке дважды щелкнуло. — Мне пора, что-то не так.

— Зак, подожди, что с твоими руками? — быстро спросила Энджела. Она так пыталась наверстать упущенное, общаясь с Заком, что не спросила, как он справляется со своей инвалидностью.

— Они работают, — сказал Зак, и связь оборвалась прежде, чем кто-нибудь из них успел попрощаться.

Ну и неважно, думала Энджела, повесив трубку. На сердце стало удивительно легко: она сможет поговорить с Заком еще, и это так же точно, как то, что завтра утром взойдет солнце — и так до конца времен.

Мир никогда не станет прежним, но, в конце концов, все придет в норму.

Энджела откопала в недрах ящика потрепанную фотографию и направилась из кабинета прямо туда, где работал Джек Ходжинс.

— Ходжинс.

— Я занят, — сказал он, не поднимая головы. — Может, позже поговорим?

Энджела прищурилась.

— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой немедленно.

— А это связано с работой?

— С каких это пор ты решил не говорить о личном на работе? — возмутилась Энджела.

Он не ответил, а внимательно уставился в микроскоп.

Энджела положила фотографию на стопку документов и стала ждать.

К счастью, ждать пришлось недолго. О любопытстве Ходжинса можно было слагать легенды — неважно, насколько сильно он злился на весь мир. Пытаясь изобразить бесстрастность, он потянулся за ручкой и в этот же момент взглянул на фотографию. Рука остановилась на полпути к ручке, а взгляд стал пристальным.

Это была их с Заком общая фотография.

Ходжинс долго смотрел на нее. Несколько минут спустя Энджела положила руку ему на плечо.

— То, что случилось — не твоя вина, — тихо произнесла она. — Никто не виноват в этом. Просто так вышло.

Ходжинс отвернулся и снова начал возиться с микроскопом.

— Я должен был что-то заметить, что-то сделать…

— Ты не виноват, — повторила Энджела. Как нибудь она расскажет ему о том, что Зак в безопасности и не заперт больше в палате, и что они могут отправиться в Кардифф и встретиться с Заком — живым и здоровым.

Уж она-то постарается.

Гомон, разнесшийся по лаборатории, отвлек Энджелу, и она отвернулась от Ходжинса. Этот гомон подошел бы больше для детской площадки, и Энджела вдруг улыбнулась: из-за угла вышел Бут вместе со своим сыном, Паркером.

Едва заметив Энджелу, Паркер бросил отца и побежал к ней.

— Привет! — выкрикнул мальчик.

— Привет, Паркер, — сказала Энджела. — Как каникулы в Канаде?

— Реально крутые! — с энтузиазмом заявил Паркер. — Я рыбу поймал!

— Правда?

— Ага, а я ее выпустил обратно — слишком маленькая, — продолжил Паркер. За его спиной Бут беспомощно пожал плечами, не в силах остановить словесный поток. Паркер сунул руку в свой рюкзак и что-то вытащил.

— Кое-кто хотел, чтобы я отдал тебе это.

Мальчик протянул руку: на ладони лежала маленькая, потускневшая геральдическая лилия, старый кулон, который мама Энджелы подарила ей на трехлетие, тот, который Энджела не видела со времен забытого дня в лесах, с шепотом и розовыми лепестками на ветру, с маминым криком, с Джеком Харкнессом, зовущим ее, с ослепляющей бурей и тишиной, когда ее друзья ушли навсегда.

— Паркер, где ты это взял? — спросил Бут, опускаясь на колени рядом с сыном.

— Дети в лесу хотели, чтобы я отдал это Лили, — ответил Паркер.

Слабыми, будто из них пропали все кости, пальцами Энджела взяла у Паркера кулон, металл холодил кожу.

— Паркер, это Энджела, — сказал Бут.

— Когда-то ее звали Лили, — ответил Паркер с несокрушимой уверенностью первоклассника-отличника. Он схватил рюкзак. — Можно я пойду к доктору Кости?

Энджела откашлялась.

— Конечно, можно, — сказала она, прежде чем Бут смог возразить. — Она будет рада тебя видеть.

Мальчик просиял.

— И, знаешь, Паркер? Спасибо, что вернул мне эту штуку.

— Пожалуйста, — отверил Паркер, а потом рванул через лабораторию, и смущенный Бут помчался за ним.

— Странно все это, — сказал Ходжинс, глядя на отца с сыном.

— Здесь все странно. — Энджела рассеяно поднесла кулон к губам: детская память о тайне и чуде.

/Серебряная лилия пахла растоптанными лепестками роз./


End file.
